visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Inori
Inori 祈 (often stylized as ～祈～ or 祈～いのり～) is the bassist of glamscure and of Mercuro. Biography Inori started his band career as a member of Serpentine Ghost in September 2004. The band already went through a few lineup changes at that time and went on hiatus a few months later in January 2005. Right after that Serpentine Ghost guitarist and leader Yukirou invited Inori to join Heisa Byoutou 閉鎖病棟 in October 2005. In the meantime, Serpentine Ghost came resumed activities as Serpent Ghost International in December 2006. Both bands went on at the same pace for a few months until Yukirou left Heisa Byoutou in July 2007 causing their disbandment. In January 2008 Inori was announced as a member of emmuree vocalist Sou's side-project Silence. It appears that around the same time Inori used to be a roadie or staff member of emmuree (exact dates unknown), and was therefore invited to join Silence by Sou himself as he was looking for a bass player. The band slowed its pace after releasing their first album in 2009 and Serpentine Ghost International also interrupted activities around the same time. Inori started playing as a support member (most notably for the revival of Dororo) and in session bands, including the continuative session unit pezment. From 2013 Silence intensified their activities again and pezment stopped playing gigs as drummer Kikurage joined ELM and guitarist Harui formed his own band un. un disbanded a few months later in 2013, and Harui created a new band with Inori called glamscure, which started activities in early 2015. Silence went on hiatus in October 2016, and at the same time Inori was announced as the new bassist of the 90's visual kei band Mercuro, which resumed activities earlier that year (most members were Inori's bandmates in Serpentine Ghost International). Band History * Serpentine†Ghost - September 2004 ~ January 2005 * 蟻-ant- - 2005 * 閉鎖病棟 (Heisa Byoutou) - October 6th 2005 ~ July 21st 2007 * Serpentine Ghost International - December 2006 ~ 2009 * …。【サイレンス】 (Silence) - January 2008 ~ October 25th 2016, September 18th 2017 ~ present * glamscure - April 23rd 2015 ~ present * Mercuro - September 10th 2016 ~ present 'Support Member' * 爛ｰlAnｰ - July 22nd 2010 ~ December 13th 20102 (live support) * どろろ (Dororo) - September 1st 2010 ~ 2014 (live support) * ロクダマカルタ - 2014 (occasional live and studio support) * ジグラット - 2017.8.17 (live support) 'Session Bands' * pezment '- 2011 ~ 2012 * 'らせん - 2017.5.6, 2017.8.9 'Others' * emmuree '- roadie Discography 'Albums Image:Serpentine_1.jpg| Serpentine Ghost International SerpentineGhost Is Dead EP (2008.7.31) Image:Silence_1.jpg| …。【サイレンス】 沈黙の音 EP (2009.04.13) Image:Silence_2.jpg| …。【サイレンス】 DREAMER DREAMER EP (2013.12.01) Image:Silence_3.jpg| …。【サイレンス】 psycho:lens full-length (2016.4.20) Image:Mercuro_2.jpg| Mercuro 血祭 mini-album (2017.3.11) Image:Glamscure_1.png| glamscure shadowscapes full-length (2017.4.13) 'Singles' ''With 閉鎖病棟 * 2006.02.24 堕胎FILM * 2006.04.03 月光の舌 * 2006.07.13 Untitled * 2006.12.15 Untitled * 2009.10.19 遺影 ''With pezment * 2012.03.25 タモリ ''With …。【サイレンス】 * 2014.06.12 Crevice * 2015.03.10 やさしいせなか * 2018.03.10 baby butterfly ''With glamscure * 2015.04.23 subliminal * 2015.12.29 evil-minded * 2016.05.25 downfall and nemesis * 2018.02.07 Succubus≒incubuS 'Guest Appearances' * 2013.03.01 ロクダマカルタ - マザーグースレイトシ External Links * Twitter Category:Profiles Category:Bassists